The Adventures of Dan and the Bakubabes
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Dedicated to Hamm Ram. This story is about Dan and his Bakubabe girl harem. Includes Yuri(Girl x Girl) Don't like don't read.


The adventures of Dan and the Bakubabes

Chapter 1-Dan's ray gun

**Sayuri Lapis: This was inspired by the interactive story called Bakugan Seduction on by superphantom. It will only have Dan, Runo, Alice, Julie, Dan's mom and later Mira. I am not putting Fabia in this because I don't want to. I will warn that this is a Harem Fanfic with hypnotism, BDSM, Bondage, and slavery as well as some Yuri and if you do not know what Yuri is, it is Girl x Girl. If you don't like, don't read at all. Lastly, I dedicate this to Hamm Ram for being kind enough to review on some of my stories. I do not own Bakugan. **

"Alice, are you done with the dishes yet?" Runo asked.

"I'll meet you guys when I am done; I only have 4 more dishes to wash!" The orange haired girl responded.

"Ok, be quick though!" Julie yelled. The orange haired girl sighed and went back to washing the dishes. As she was drying her hands, her phone rang; she turned it on and saw that she got a message from Danma Kuso, her master.

"I'm feeling horny right now, come on here." She read. Alice then ran out of the kitchen and ran out to sit next to Runo and across from Julie, who was on her phone too. "Did you guys get a text from Danma?" She asked.

"Yep." Runo nodded. "Let's go then." Julie said.

The three girls went to Danma's house and knocked on the door. "Welcome home girls." Mrs. Kuso greeted as she opened the door. Recently, Danma wanted a harem so when Runo, Julie, and Alice heard that, they decided to ask Dan if they could be part of his harem, and of course, Dan accepted and gave them a contract so they all signed it and moved into his house in Wardington.

"We're here Darling!" Julie called out. Danma Kuso came downstairs and smiled, "Come up to my room. I'm going to be down here and by the time I come back up to my room, I better see you all stripped off and ready to be fucked."

"Yes master." The three girls said in unison and walked up to his room. As they shut the door behind them, Runo, Alice, and Julie started to strip off. "Wow Julie, your boobs are big!" Runo exclaimed in awe. Alice just stood there, jealous of Julie's tits. "Well I drink 5-6 cups of milk a day so they get bigger and bigger." Julie explained.

Meanwhile, Danma Kuso was downstairs looking at his mom doing Yoga. He admired how hot his mom was and he always wanted her as part of the harem.

_Great, this is the perfect time._ Danma thought and took out a red and pink gun and pointed it at his mom. "What are you…?" She started. A zap came out of the gun and shot Miyoko, making her freeze. Danma went up to her forehead and touched it with his pointer finger. "When I take this finger off of you, you will become horny as well as becoming part of my harem along with Runo, Alice, and Julie. Is that understood?" He asked and took his finger off of her forehead.

"Yes…" She drooled and walked upstairs to her son's room. She opened the door and went in, seeing Runo, Alice, and Julie naked. "Um, , why are you in here with us?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to be part of the fun as well." Miyoko dizzily said as she stripped off. "Is there something wrong ? you're acting really weird." Runo asked.

"That's because I used the hypnosis gun on her." Danma said and smirked as he went inside the room holding the gun in his hand. Runo smiled, "That means more fun!" She squealed along with the other girls. "But wait, that means I'm going to use the hypnosis gun on you guys as well." He said and shot each of them. "When I finish talking, you four are going to engage in some hot sexy lesbian fun and please me after. Is that clear?" He asked.

The four girls nodded and looked at each other. Runo then approached Alice and started to make out with her in a hot and sexy way while Julie and Miyoko Kuso were touching and making out as well until Miyoko fell asleep. All of this was too much for the brown haired boy to handle. "Stop it!" He growled and took his clothes off.

The 3 females stopped their sessions and looked at Dan. "Wow…" Julie said and drooled. "His cock looks so frickin hot!" Runo nodded in agreement.

"Come over here and each of you sucks my cock, we'll see who does it good. The winner will fuck with me while the losers will continue with each other." The brown haired teen said.

Runo, Alice, and Julie nodded. "I'll go first." Runo volunteered and got on all fours. "Come over and suck then." Danma told her.

The blue haired girl nodded and started to suck Dan's cock. Her head bobbed up and down while Danma tugged at her hair. Soon, Dan came into Runo's mouth and all the white fluid came down into her mouth. Danma then looked at the other girls. "Who's next?" He asked.

Julie raised her hand. "Come over then." He said. The white haired girl then placed the cock between her breasts and started to massage it and suck at the same time. Danma felt so good, "Don't stop…Julie…" He moaned.

Julie heard what he said and continued to do so until he came into her mouth like he did with Runo. Alice was last so she did a combination, suck Danma's cock and massage his balls at the same time. Danma felt that this was 10 times better than Runo and Julie's session last time.

After Alice's session, Danma stood up. "Alice wins. Runo and Julie, make out with me while Alice and I fuck." The brown haired boy ordered.

Runo and Julie nodded and started to fondle each other's tits while they made out with each other. Alice then pinned Danma down and slammed her orifice down on his cock. She let out extremely loud moaning. After a while, Danma came into her and she fell asleep along with Runo and Julie. Danma stood up and smiled.

"You guys have been good today." He said.

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, that's the end. What idea do you want for the next story? I will not do ones that have Fabia in them. **


End file.
